Heartseed
Fūsen Kazura (ふうせんかずら) aka Heartseed, is the supernatural sentient that is responsible for the body-swapping phenomenon. When Heartseed appears, he is normally in possession of Gotou Ryuusen's body, though he is not limited to possessing only Gotou and has proven capable of possessing others just as easily. Heartseed's mysterious powers leave the Student Cultural Society with little choice but to act as his entertainment, each time triggering a phenomenon for its members to overcome until Heartseed is satisfied. __TOC__ Character Overview Personality Heartseed always talks with a slow, monotone voice as if tired, and when controlling others, his movements are similarly sluggish. In his quest to be entertained, Heartseed has proven willing to take extreme measures should he feel that, under the current conditions, the StuCS are not being interesting enough. Despite his seemingly sadistic fascination with the Cultural Club, he always refers to them politely and has stated he would never go as far as to kill someone for the sake of his entertainment, though whether or not his word can be trusted is debatable. Heartseed is also very secretive, only ever revealing what the club members need to know and never anything more. Motive A mysterious being, Heartseed claims that he wishes to be entertained. To that end, he observes the Cultural Club members of the Yamaboshi Private High School, just because he thought they are an interesting bunch. Despite the ordeals he puts the StuCS through, he always seems faintly pleased when they do overcome his phenomenons.Kokoro Connect Episode 5 Appearance Heartseed has yet to appear himself in person, and that is assuming he even has a physical form. When he controls others, the possessed person's eyes always become droopy as if tired and their pupils lose their glow. Abilities Heartseed is shown to be a powerful supernatural presence capable of performing many mysterious feats such as and not limited to: *Switching people's mindsKokoro Connect Episode 1 *Possessing othersKokoro Connect Episode 2 *Manipulation of (or at least predicting) Survival RatesKokoro Connect Episode 5 *Forcing people to give into their impulsesKokoro Connect Episode 6 *Allowing Telepathic Communication amongst individualsKokoro Connect Episode 14 *Though he has yet to deonstrate it, Heartseed has also suggested he has the ability to return an individual to any point of their life in the past. Some of these abilities manifest in the form of phenomenons that occur at random and will continue until Heartseed deems he has been adequately entertained by how the characters respond to them. Heartseed also implies that the abilities he has demonstrated so far are just a sample of what he is capable of. When in control of others, Heartseed is capable of bestowing superhuman abilities to the body. For example, despite Gotou himself being a rather unimposing individual, while Heartseed is controlling him he is able to effortless fend off attacks from Yui who is a karate expertKokoro Connect Episode 2. Authority During the Hito Random arc, Heartseed initiates the body-swapping phenomenon and has himself demonstrated the ability to possess the bodies of others. He can start and end the body-swapping process; however he allows the body-swapping to randomly choose the candidates amongst the group as it will be more interesting. He is also capable of letting the candidates choose who they wish to body-swap with amongst themselves, but only when he desires it. It is also implied that even though he states all phenomenons are random, he purposefully chooses to activate some at a specific time to make things more interesting. No.2 Another mysterious factor of Heartseed is his supposed alternate persona, No.2 Kokoro Connect Episode 11 who seemingly acts on an agenda different from Heartseed's. No.2 initiates the phenomenon during the Kako Random arc and has not been seen since after Heartseed claims to have done away with him for causing too much trouble. Despite possessing similar powers and mannerisms, the two state to be independent from each other and as such, No.2's true motives and relationship with Heartseed are shrouded in mystery. Trivia *Heartseed's name refers to Cardiospermum, a type of vine plant. The plant produces sacks which contain seeds that have distinctly heart-like indentions. *In the manga adaption, Heartseed is depicted as slightly more lively than he appears in other media, even smiling on occasion. References Category:Characters